


Our Future Sheds Blood

by heterochromer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, hopeless, little bit non-con, masokis, teen frustation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan itu sama saja. Oh Sehun dengan bangga membenci hidupnya. Dan suatu hari ia menyelamatkan seorang pemuda; urakan, berdiri di ujung atap gedung sekolah, tatapan datar, dan dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa ia—Kim Jongin—ingin mati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Future Sheds Blood

**Author's Note:**

> i recommended you to watch 'Re:Education' MV by Kagamine Rin and Len. I've got this story idea from that song. Awezome & pretty bloody, you must check it out ;)

_With a selfish knife, we killed our dreams and our future screams out._

—Re Education by Kagamine Rin and Len

* * *

Ketika Oh Sehun membuka matanya embali dan menyambut sinar matahari; ia terdiam dan menghela nafas tiga kali.

_Oh, aku masih hidup._

Dengan langkah diseret, ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah celah kecil di dalam kamarnya yang tidak tertata. Sebuah celah kecil yang tercipta karena tumpukan kotak-kotak berisi buku yang disusun dan lemari pakaiannya. Sehun bukanlah seorang remaja yang menyukai bersih-bersih, lagipula dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya.

Tangannya tergerak, mengambil sebuah botol kaca kusam yang bahkan ia sudah lupa kapan ia menyimpannya di sana. Mengangkat botol tersebut sampai sejajar dengan matanya, melihat isinya dengan tatapan datar. Ada tiga kaplet pil di sana yang ia benar-benar tahu fungsinya. Dan Sehun benar-benar ingin memutar tutup botol tersebut searah jarum jam dan menelan ketiganya—sesuai dengan keinginannya.

“Sehun, ayo bantu Ibu!”

Tapi Sehun masih punya satu hal yang menahannya dari itu semua. Dengan hati-hati ia menaruh botol kaca tersebut di celah kecil tersebut, mengabaikan sampah-sampah yang mulai menyarang di sana dan segera keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan langkah yang diseret.

**.**

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut yang mulai memutih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan cemas—yang menurut Sehun seharusnya lebih ditujukan kepada seonggok daging tak berbentuk di piring makannya. “Kakimu kenapa, Sehun?”

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Sehun singkat, tangannya mulai mengambil pisau dan garpu makan. “Aku baik-baik saja, Bu.”

“Lalu mengapa kau menyeret langkahmu seperti itu?” tanya wanita itu—Nyonya Oh—kembali, cemas belum luntur dari tiap sorot matanya. “Dan kau kini tampak tidak sehat.”

Dengan tenang Sehun mulai memotong daging tersebut dan mengunyahnya. Rasanya aneh seperti makanan sisa, tapi jelas masih bisa dimakan. “Bukankah aku selalu tampak tidak sehat?” tanya balik Sehun, nada suaranya begitu datar sekaligus dingin. “Kakiku hanya terkena serpihan kaca lab kemarin, sudah diobati oleh temanku yang seorang anggota PMR. Ibu tidak perlu cemas lagi.”

Nyonya Oh menghela nafas lega lalu tersenyum padanya. “Ngomong-ngomong, maaf hanya ini yang bisa Ibu berikan untuk sarapan pagi ini. Nyonya Do memberikanku ini kemarin, dia bilang dia ikhlas membaginya untuk kita.”

Sehun beralih menatap daging di hadapannya. Pantas saja rasanya seperti mengunyah sandal. Makanan sisa. Sehun menghela nafas berat. “Seperti biasa ya. Memakan makanan sisa dari orang lain.”

“Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, Sehun. Untuk bernafas saja kita kesulitan, makanan sisa adalah satu-satunya makanan layak untuk kita,” Nyonya Oh menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sedih. “Maaf. Ibu tahu kau bosan dengan kehidupan susah seperti ini.”

“Hm?!” Sehun mendorong piring makannya—ia sengaja menyisakan hampir tiga perempat dagingnya untuk ibunya. Dia tidak merasa lapar, begitu juga dengan rasa kenyang. “Bosan?! Kurasa tidak. Tujuh belas tahun hidup dengan cara seperti ini, biadab sekali jika merasa bosan, Ibu. Dan Ibu tidak perlu minta maaf.”

Dan setelah itu Sehun beranjak dari meja makannya yang hanya berupa satu kursi reyot dan meja kayu lapuk. Ia tersenyum tipis kepada Nyonya Oh, berusaha menyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia benar-benar baik-baik saja dengan kehidupan seperti ini.

Semua kebohongannya berbentuk implisit. Oh Sehun tidak pernah punya teman, tidak pernah menyukai makanan sisa yang ibunya dapatkan, tidak pernah merasa baik-baik saja dengan kehidupannya. Luka di kakinya ditorehkan oleh kakak kelasnya, bukan oleh serpihan kaca tak berdosa.

Ibunya tidak perlu tahu semua ini.

**.**

Kemeja putihnya terlihat begitu lusuh jika dibandingkan dengan siswa-siswa lainnya. Celana kotak-kotak birunya mulai pudar warnanya. Sepatu _sneakers_ bekasyang digunakannya kebesaran dua nomer dan harus diganjal sapu tangan.Dia tidak pernah mengenakan _sweater_ dan jas sekolahnya diluar musim dingin—tidak berniat untuk merusak kedua pakaiannya yang paling bagus.

Dengan langkah yang masih diseret, Sehun berjalan menuju perpustakaan—mengabaikan tatapan jijik dari para gadis dan mencemooh dari para pemuda. Dia tidak peduli. Benar-benar tidak peduli.

Seorang Oh Sehun—peringkat satu di seluruh sekolah dan satu-satunya murid yang mengandalkan beasiswa untuk bertahan di sekolah ini—tidak akan pernah memicu pertengkaran atau meladeni pertengkaran. Mungkin sesekali kakak kelasnya datang untuk ‘bermain’ dengannya, dan Sehun akan pulang dengan nyeri di seluruh tubuh dan terkadang luka biru di wajah—tetapi dia tidak peduli.

Sekolahnya selalu bertindak adil. Terkadang Sehun berani melaporkan tindakan tersebut dengan bukti seadanya, dan sekolahnya langsung menindak-lanjuti. Tapi sebagai murid beasiswa, dia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mengeluarkan kakak kelasnya. Dan dendam itu akan selalu ada di hati kakak kelasnya, bagai sebuah topologi lingkaran.

_((Dan dendam itu juga akan selalu ada di diri Sehun, hanya saja Sehun terlalu lemah untuk bisa membalasnya.))_

**.**

Sebuah buku Geometri terbuka lebar di hadapan Sehun, tapi Sehun sendiri merasa mual untuk membacanya. Dia bingung mengapa ia telah menghafal seluruh isi buku tersebut, bahkan ia sendiri tidak punya rasa antusias yang tersisa untuk menjalani hidup menyedihkannya.

Jadi di perpustakaan, Sehun hanya bisa menerawang ke langit dan berpikir bahwa akan sangat menyenangkan bila ia bisa terjun dari atap sekolah dan mengakhiri semuanya. Dan kemudian pikirannya mundur, mengenang wajah ibunya yang tidak kehabisan stok senyum—membuat lidah Sehun seketika pahit dirasa.

Dan lima detik kemudian, kedua mata Sehun membelalak lebar; menatap atap sekolah dengan tatapan ngeri seketika dan tanpa sadar kertas buku Geometri-nya diremas begitu kuat hingga robek.

“Ada siswa yang mau terjun dari atap!”

—Sayangnya ini perpustakaan. Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arahnya alih-alih ke jendela, mengeluarkan desisan sinis untuk menyuruhnya diam dan kembali berbalik lagi. Dan itu membuat Sehun merasa bahwa manusia adalah makhluk tergila di alam semesta—begitu juga dengan seluruh manusia di perpustakaan yang menganggap Sehun sudah gila untuk menyuarakan imajinasinya dengan begitu keras.

Tapi Sehun tidak gila. Logikanya berjalan. Alih-alih menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tadi itu adalah delusinya—tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan bunyi gaduh, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya yang membeku dan teriakan dari Petugas Perpustakaan untuk bersikap tenang.

Sehun tidak percaya pada imajinasi ataupun delusi, jadi dia sangat yakin bahwa ia memang benar-benar melihat seorang siswa di pinggiran atap.

**.**

Rasanya seperti berpacu pada waktu. Pikiran Sehun mulai menghitung berapa detik lagi kemungkinan siswa itu terjun bebas dari atapnya sementara kakinya terasa semakin sakit di tiap langkahnya dan mulai terasa pegal. Sehun tidak berteriak, tapi dia tahu pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Dia butuh waktu kira-kira dua menit untuk mencapai atap, dan dia berharap agar siswa itu tidak langsung menyerahkan dirinya pada gravitasi.

Menaiki anak tangga merupakan keahlian Sehun yang entah keberapa. Dia bagus di atletik, kontur betisnya yang kuat dan fleksibel membuatnya mudah meloncati dua anak tangga sekaligus dan terus naik. Dia tidak peduli jika lukanya kembali membuka dan mengeluarkan darah, setidaknya itu masih bisa disembuhkan.

Dengan kasar Sehun menendang pintu menuju atap sekolah. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan kakinya mulai mencapai limitnya, tapi dia yakin dia bisa. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat sesosok siswa berdiri tidak jauh darinya—dan tepat di saat terakhir Sehun mempercayakan seluruhnya pada titik keseimbangan tubuhnya; posisinya kini benar-benar berada di ujung atap dan selangkah lagi dia akan jatuh. Dan kemudian ia membiarkan dirinya terpelanting ke bawah ketika tangan kirinya berhasil menggapai sesuatu.

“Ah—! Apa-apaan kau?!”

Meski rasa sakit langsung mendera punggungnya—Sehun tahu ia sudah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

_((Dia bahkan bertanya-tanya sedari tadi mengapa ia peduli, tapi sesekali memiliki tujuan dalam hidupnya yang kosong ternyata tidak buruk.))_

**.**

“Kau gila!” teriak Sehun, masih dengan posisi terjatuhnya dan seorang pemuda yang ikut terbaring di sisi kirinya. “Jika mau mengakhiri hidup, jangan lakukan di sekolah! Kau mau membuat skandal?”

Sehun menoleh ke sosok yang ia selamatkan. Pemuda tak dikenal itu malah membuang wajahnya, berusaha untuk mengabaikan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas dan beranjak bangkit kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda tersebut.

“Ayo, kita menyingkir dari ujung atap ini,” ajak Sehun dan pemuda itu masih diam. Sehun berdecih kecil. “Aku memintamu dengan baik-baik. Atau kau mau kuseret ke daerah yang lebih aman?”

Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh kepada Sehun dan menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan segera bangkit. Sehun menggandengnya menuju pintu tangga menuju ke bawah dan mendudukan dirinya sendiri di dinding, membiarkan pemuda tak dikenal itu berdiri dan menatapnya kosong.

Pemuda itu menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun, bedanya seragam pemuda itu terlihat sangat bersih dan bagus—Sehun iri. Dia menggunakan _sweater_ sekolah dan kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung sesiku. Sisi-sisi kemejanya keluar dari celananya, ia menggunakan _wristband_ biru gelap di tangan kirinya. Rambutnya berantakan, dan dia tidak menggunakan sepatu _warrior_ atau _sneakers_ melainkan sebuah bot kulit sepanjang tiga senti dari mata kaki warna hitam.

Kemudian hanya ada hening di antara mereka. Sehun masih berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya yang berderu sementara membiarkan pemuda tersebut merenungkan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Dia kembali tidak peudli apa yang terjadi. Sehun terbatuk kecil lalu memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya.

“Mengapa kau peduli padaku, Oh Sehun?!”

Sehun kembali membuka matanya. Tatapan pemuda itu masih datar, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya mulai melunak.

“Hah?!”

“Mengapa kau peduli jika aku ingin bunuh diri?”

Dan mulut Sehun sepenuhnya terkunci pada saat itu—tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu. Dia tidak akan bertanya balik mengapa pemuda itu tahu namanya—semua orang tahu siapa Oh Sehun meski mereka berusaha untuk mengabaikan eksistensinya

“Siapa namamu?” tanya Sehun balik.

“Kim Jong In. Semua orang memanggilku Kai.”

“Apakah kau seputus asa itu sampai tidak punya alasan untuk mempertahankan hidupmu, Kai?”

Dan Kai terdiam sebelum tersenyum, senyum yang amat miring. Sehun tidak memandang aneh pada senyum itu, dia sendiri sering tersenyum seperti itu pada orang lain. Dan Sehun tidak takut pada tatapan datar dan kosong dari Kai, Sehun sendiri seperti itu pada orang lain.

“Bukankah kau juga seperti itu, Sehun?!”

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa Kai begitu mirip dengannya—tersesat dalam gilanya kehidupan sampai merasa bahwa mati adalah tindakan terbaik yang dapat dipilih.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya butuh saran untuk chapter depan--idenya sudah ada tetapi saya rasa kurang. Mind to gimme kudos? :9


End file.
